My One and Only
by Joy-girl
Summary: Now here they are, years later, on the big day. The one that has been planned for a long while – the one that almost every girl hopes and dreams for. "This is better drama than those trashy soaps my mom watches." She hears Chouji comment behind her. [Written for SasuSaku Headcannons 2013 - Prompt 19]


****[Prompt written for SasuSaku Headcannons - Day 19 - "My One and Only" - By Adele]

**Prompt #19** - _My One and Only_ [PG]

Sakura doesn't know when they officially started dating. She knows when Naruto noticed it because he suddenly threw them a huge party – but he doesn't really count.

It was a slow, gradual process. At first, they were all simply teammates – close friends. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Then little things began to nag at her. Like how he would pass by the hospital just as she got out, or how he sometimes walked her home from their group outings, or she would drop off tomatoes when she went to the store.

The first time they had a date out – it wasn't really supposed to be a date. Naruto was supposed to go, but Hinata had gotten sick and he (after a strongly worded suggestion from Sakura) wisely chose to take care of her. After that Sasuke began inviting her places occasionally - a new restaurant he wanted to try, a play, the grocery store sale.

They didn't hold hands and never ever touched outside of sparring until Sasuke invited her to his place. Not the place he was living, but his old place. He walked around with her, not really talking, and letting her explore where she wanted. If she asked a question, he would offer a short answer – but Sakura held onto every little word. When they reached the memorial, Sakura was hesitant. After a nod from Sasuke, Sakura approached it with great reverence. She pressed her open palms together in front of her and closed her eyes. The sudden pressure on her shoulder both reassured and frightened her. On the way back, Sakura and Sasuke's fingertips brushed each other's as he whispered his gratitude.

When they had their first kiss on Sakura's doorstep after Sasuke had mustered enough awareness to make sure she got home okay, Sakura sobered up immediately. Clarity washed over her like cold water – and the situation was treated as such. They didn't see each other for a while.

The set back lasted for as long as Naruto could take the awkward silence. He twisted dates, arranged for meetings that he never showed to, and created situations so strange and silly that the tension between the two melted away to make room for laughter and the overall awe of Naruto's enthusiasm and antics.

The next time they kissed, it was on purpose and not a drunken mistake. Sakura invited Sasuke over for dinner. They cooked together, drank tea, and watched the sunset. When it was over, Sakura walked him to the door, and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips before shyly slamming the door in his face so she could regain her heartbeat.

Two years after their second kiss, Sasuke came back from a mission that severely injured him and his bloodline. He demanded to be released from the hospital shortly after he woke up from surgery, and Tsunade allowed it on the condition that he had a constant physician nearby to help his rehabilitation. There wasn't much debate: Sakura moved in for his three-week therapy and sessions to help him recover. She never moved out.

For their first Christmas living together, Sakura gave herself to Sasuke. It's not that they didn't try it before, but something seemed to come in the way whether it was disruptive teammates, one not being drunk enough to take advantage of the situation, or simply not being ready. When Sakura gave her gift to Sasuke, she was apprehensive, but Sasuke was nothing but gentle and slow – maybe even a little nervous, himself. Sakura loved him even more.

Naruto and Hinata's marriage date was on short notice, but not one was surprised. The wedding was large, beautiful, and full of laughter. Hinata only fainted once after the kissing of the bride in front of everyone. Sakura was ecstatic for her brother. Though, as she watched Naruto frantically shake the blacked-out bride at the alter, Sakura was ashamed to find that she was a little jealous of their closeness.

And now here they are, another two years later, on the big day. The one that has been planned for a long while – the one that almost every girl hopes and dreams for (no matter how much they might say to the contrary).

She stands in front of the mirror, twisting and turning, judging every angle of the fitted white gown. Her hair is down, but pulled back with curls framing her face.

"You look beautiful, Temari."

"Thanks."

The day that is not Sakura's.

Sakura reaches out and fiddles with the white dress. Jealously tugging at the back of her brain. She shoves it away.

"So why do you look so miserable?" Tenten hands Temari her bouquet and pulls Sakura back so they can admire their work.

Temari tightens her lips and shrugs her laced shoulders.

"Hey, at least you're getting married!" Tenten encourages as she begins to usher the bride out. Sakura follows closely behind, trying to pick up the train.

"I don't need a guy." Temari mumbles.

"I know." Sakura assures her. "But it's nice."

Temari shrugs again. They stop at the edge of the doorway to the wedding hall.

"Are you ready?" Tenten asks.

Temari nods, though there could be a lot more force into it. In turn, Tenten sends a nod towards Gaara, who is standing off to the side in the shadows, waiting patiently for the time. When he steps foreword, Tenten and Sakura hurry to move aside. He holds his arm out. Sakura smiles encouragingly at both of their stiff forms. Gaara has certainly gotten better at interacting with people, but he is about to give away his sister in such a formal ceremony – he is nervous and tense. Yet Sakura does not miss how his back was straighter than normal, his gait is strong and his eyes are lit up with pride for his sister.

Tenten gives them a thumbs up and steps down the aisle to let the musicians know that the bride is ready. Sakura moves to follow, but pauses and turns to the siblings. She offers them a smile and she moves her lips, mouthing silent encouragements. After a grateful nod, Sakura goes into the sanctuary to her seat. As soon as she is in place, the music begins.

The crowd stands and everybody is looking at the beautiful bride. Sakura can hear a few murmurs above the music, but they are easily ignored as Temari's presence demands attention.

The attendee's heads move to follow the bride as she steps, following her movements and admiring her beauty. Once she passes the front seat where the rookie nine, family, and a other important Sand ninja are seated, the siblings stop before Tsunade and the audience takes their cue to sit.

Between the music and the atmosphere, Sakura finds her hand reaching over to the man sitting next to her. She looks over briefly, flashing a smile. She turns back and only half watches as Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru exchange a few words.

Why aren't they married yet? Sakura looks at Sasuke again from the corner of her eye. He is focused the progression with a blank look on his face. Is he jealous? Is he happy that's not him? Is he annoyed at the whole process? Or maybe he is sleeping – it wouldn't be the first time. Just to check, she 'accidently' elbows him. He briefly glances down at Sakura with a clear 'I-felt-that-stop-it' look before returning to the event.

Sakura's lips purse slightly. She also looks to the front – but she isn't focused on the couple in front of her.

How long have they been dating? A long while. It is a legitimate question, though: Why aren't they married yet? It's like they were waiting for something to go wrong. Does he not trust her? Maybe Sasuke doesn't want to marry her? Does he think he was going to leave? Does he think he wasn't worthy? Sakura frowns. One of his two goals in life aren't fulfilled. Maybe it has changed? Maybe he doesn't want a family with her – but she certainly wants a family. Maybe he is afraid to take that step, that commitment.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and others,"

Ino is fidgeting beside her. Sakura is about to put a settling hand on her friend's shaking fists.

"Marriage between two people is-"

There is a sudden movement.

"I OBJECT!"

Sakura spins around to stare slack jawed at her best friend now standing next to her. She imagines that she isn't the only one staring.

"Ino Yamanaka, we haven't gotten to that part yet." Tsunade says slowly.

"I know," Ino's dress bunches and rides up in her clenched hands. She has the decency to look bashful, "but might as well get it over with, right?"

"Ino," Shikamaru speaks. He looks like he is about to take a step towards her, but he stops, "what...?"

"It's not just her." A new voice draws the crowd's attention. A ninja Sakura doesn't recognize stands up. "I also object."

"What the hell!" Kankuro throws up his hands before burying his painted face in them.

"Shikamaru," Ino takes a tentative step foreword, "If you can look me in the eye and tell me this wedding isn't political at all and that you both love each other, then I will let you continue."

"She might," The ninja from earlier is pushing his way through the row of people and into the aisle, "But I wont."

"Koji…" Temari whispers breathlessly.

Sakura is looking everywhere, unsure of which one to focus on. "This is better drama than those trashy soaps my mom watches." She hears Chouji comment behind her.

Shikamaru opens and closes his mouth. Sakura thinks this is the most emotion she's ever seen from him – but the moment is gone when his shoulders slump and his head is thrown back with a groan. "This is so troublesome!"

"Shikamaru," Attention shifts to Temari. The room is quiet enough to hear her heels clack as she shifts under her dress, "I love you." Sakura sees Ino falter from the corner of her eye, "But not this way." Temari continues with a sweeping hand. "It was great for a while, but…"

Temari turns to her brothers who are standing next to her. The painted one looks exasperated while Gaara, black-rimmed eyes and all, looks as blank as ever. "I'm sorry. I know it's for the good of our countries, and I thought if it was with Shikamaru I could do it, but I met someone else."

That someone else reaches Temari and grabs at her hand. Sakura thinks she sees Temari squeeze the hand, but she doesn't look back at him, focusing her attention on her family's reactions. The audience waits with baited breath. Gaara closes his eyes. "Temari."

"Yes?" She is reproachful, but strong.

"If I knew you felt this way, I would have let this happen." He opens his eyes again. They look slightly pained, but not angry or disappointed.

"I'm sorry." She is genuinely apologetic, but she is also happy. Sakura thinks she looks the happiest she's been a while.

Temari turns, Kenji in hand. "Sorry, everyone. Someone else will have to be the bride for today!" Temari throws the bouquet up into the air. As soon as it leaves her hand, she runs down the aisle, laughing and dragging her ninja behind her.

Chaos breaks loose. Some of the crowd scrambles to get the bouquet; others chatter amongst themselves, getting ready to spread around the latest gossip, many are standing, getting ready to leave. The rest are talking with their friends.

Sakura's focus turns to her best friend who is shyly stepping towards Shikamaru. Their exchange is quiet and lost amid the commotion. Ino tentatively reaches out for Shikamaru's arm. She is speaking. Shikamaru sighs and responds by taking her hand in his. They walk off to the side and out of Sakura's line of vision. She is tempted to lean over farther, but she doesn't want to invade their privacy.

Sakura looks around the room. The bouquet had been caught by multiple hands. Some of the girls are fighting in pile while a sneaky young five-year-old is walking away with the prize. Gaara and Kankaro are talking with Tsunade. Sakura suspects none of them are particularly angry. To left, Naruto is laughing with Sasuke, nudging his side.

They are hard to see, but Sakura caught the peck on the cheek Shikamaru gave Ino. Sakura is filled with happiness for her best friend. Not only does she get to be with the man she's been pining for, but she finally seems happy.

Happy… Sakura looks over at Sasuke. He is nodding absentmindedly to something Naruto is saying. His gaze occasionally flickers to meet hers. Something unreadable is there. Is Sasuke happy? Is she?

Of course. The answer is quick. She thinks it's automatic – and it is, but it doesn't make it any less true. Does she love Sasuke? No question. Does she want to spend the rest of her life with him?

Sakura finally notices her staring when Sasuke, no longer nodding to Naruto's continuing story, stretches his arm to place a reassuring had on the small of her back. He doesn't know what she is thinking about, what path her thoughts are taking her, but he can tell she is troubled and thinking hard. He doesn't ask because he knows her well enough and if she wants to talk, she will say something. He simply offers his presence.

Yes. Sakura's eyebrows furrow and her hands clench. She nods unconsciously affirming her thoughts. Yes she does want to spend the rest of her life with this man, and if he wasn't going to take that step, then she would have to.

"Sasuke-kun."

She has his attention amidst the disarray and chattering that fades away when he focuses fully on her. Sasuke's comforting hand is removed and placed in his pocket. He looks down at her from his tall height, waiting patiently and expectantly for her answer.

"Sasuke-kun, you know I love you, right?" Sasuke nods and Sakura takes a deep breath. The jumbled thoughts in her head come tumbling out, "We've been dating a while – we even live together. We are practically married right?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow in response. Sakura continues, but her unseeing gaze turns elsewhere "We've had problems, probably more so than most couples, but I think it makes us stronger. We both are probably a little nervous and have a lot of trust issues, but I want you to know," Sakura pauses her wandering eyes to look straight at him, "You are my one and only, Sasuke-kun. If it's not you, then I don't want anyone else. I trust you. Please trust me. I promise I will make you happy. So whenever you are ready, so am I."

They stare at each other for a moment. Nothing else but them exists. Finally Sasuke closes his eyes and releases a heavy breath and with it any tension he had been holding. He then mutters words that she did not expect "Finally."

"I'm sorry, what?"

He pulls out a box from his pocket and holds it out. Sakura's arms extend and he drops the item into her open palms. She stares at it a moment, disbelieving. It's small, blue, velvet, and has a Uchiha fan engraving on its top. She didn't doubt its meaning. The box is opened carefully. The ring inside is small, but she can make out the red and white diamonds – the Uchiha clan symbol. Its purpose is obvious. She cocks her head to the side in silent question.

Sasuke shifts and his gaze turns off to the side. "I've had it ready for a while."

And there it is. The original question finally has an answer and the realization hits her like a full punch from Tsunade. Memories of their relationship flash through her mind. It is true that she was the one who initiated almost everything – but it's not like Sasuke wasn't there. She never had to seek him out. He was always by her side, waiting patiently for her to be ready for that next step. It wasn't Sasuke that was causing the ever-present hesitation in the relationship. The one who was always waiting for the bottom to fall out was her.

Sakura's gaze slowly drifts up from the box held in her hands to his face, taking him in fully – for what seems like the first time. He is patient, but so insecure and so very careful, afraid of breaking her again. Her silence is being taken the wrong way and she can see the guard he had let down build up. He reaches out to return the box to his pocket, but Sakura closes her hand around the precious item. She clutches it close to her body, protecting it. "I'm sorry." She whispers. She sees the muscles tense, so she rushes to continue, "I'm sorry you've had to wait this long. Sasuke-kun..." She doesn't have the words, and of all people, Sasuke understands. But… no, she doesn't think he really does.

So Sakura resolutely grabs Sasuke's hand and yanks him to the center of the aisle. Some people are beginning to gather their things, a few watching the front to see what the family will do. Others are already spreading the gossip.

They all pay attention when Sakura lets out a shrill whistle.

She looks around, waiting patiently for people to stop moving and settle back down. Everyone important is still there. Her parents, friends with Shikamaru's mother, are watching her with growing eyes glued to the joint hands of their daughter and boyfriend. Her grip on both the ring and Sasuke's hand tightens.

"You all came here for a wedding, right?" Sakura asks. She can feel Sasuke jolt and hear him sputter bit beside her; she would probably tease him about it later, but not now. "Then let's have a wedding!" She spins, finally relinquishing her hold on the box to Tsunade.

"Sakura!" Ino hisses and steps up next to her while the crowd behind them chattered. "What about your dream wedding?" Sakura doesn't look at her friend, her focus finds Sasuke's eyes. They are wide and disbelieving. "I don't care." Her reassurance isn't just for Ino. She finds Sasuke's other hand.

"Are you sure?" The voice comes from before her. It is deep and steady, but Sakura knows him well enough to hear the wavering.

"Are you?" She counters back.

He dark eyes study her, trying to find any of the old hesitation and fear. She is sure he might find some, but it is worth it – and she wants this. She knows he has found what he was looking for when he visibly straightens up and nods. He squeezes one hand.

"Tsunade." He says. His voice quiets the room. His gaze does not leave Sakura's. "Please begin."

Sakura hears Naruto whooping in the background.

"Do you want the whole thing, or just a quick version?"

"Well," Sakura admits, shyly smiling at Tsunade, "it's not really a normal wedding, so…" She glances back at Sasuke; he shrugs.

"Right, Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade opens the box, pulls out the ring, and holds it out to Sasuke, "first you have to actually put the ring on her." Sasuke swipes the ring from her outstretched hand and does so while Tsunade continues, "Now, do you swear to take care of Sakura in all ways or else face the wrath of her loved ones and death?"

Sasuke smirks. It is full of arrogance, love, worry, and slight disbelief – and Sakura loves him for it. "Aa."

"And Sakura Haruno, do you swear to take care of this idiot as your husband?"

Sakura can feel the grin spread on her face. Everything is moving so quickly, she knows. But right now, in this moment, she has absolutely no regrets and she doubts she ever would. It isn't the perfect way to get married. It was messy, fast, and not even marked as her wedding, but when since when were things normal for them? She squeezes their held hands and keeps his gaze. He has waited long enough, "I do."

"Then, I now pronounce you man and wife. Sasuke, you may kiss your bride!"

And despite what she pictured, despite the shyness and disdain for pubic affection that she has known from him, Sasuke leans in and places the most gentle and loving kiss. Cheers and whoops erupt from the room. The kiss is brief, but it leaves Sakura reeling with emotion. The red-tipped ears she catches indicates that Sasuke is feeling the same.

"I now introduce to all of you, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha!"

The reaction is mixed, but there is an overall cheer from what is left of the audience (the loudest of all coming from both blond best friends).

The grin on Sakura's face lights up the room. Her face is burning and she doesn't fight the giggle of glee that escapes from her fluttering chest. She hears Sasuke chuckle beside her. The tips of his ears are still tinted red.

Sakura squeezes his hand. "You know I'm going to want a fancy wedding later, right?" She is still grinning.

"Aa." He smiles softly.

"I love you."

"Aa."

Turns out this was Sakura's big day after all.

**(End)**

Ta-da! Not my favorite, but I was pretty proud of my umph. Hope you enjoyed!

I have finally joined in with the rest of the world and got a tumblr. Look me up at **_joy-girl-sama_** or **_A Girl Named Joy_**


End file.
